Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Flame of Death
by xX-R4CH31-Xx
Summary: *I WROTE THIS 4 YRS AGO, DUNNO IF I SHOULD CONTINUE* It was an ordinary day after everything, The fight with Mukuro, the one with Varia, the one with Byakuran, The One with the Shimon family and the one to break the Arcobaleno curse, it was after all of this and finally the young Vongola Decimo had sometime for peace, or at least he thought. Nobody know's what is to come their way.


_Note: Juudaiime = Tenth_

_I don't own ANYTHING except for Mei-Mei, Rykui and the Flame. Everything else belong to Akira Amano-Sempai!_

It was an ordinary day after everything, The fight with Varia, the one with Mukuro, the one with Byakuran, The One with the Shimon family and the one to break the Arcobaleno curse, it was after all of this and finally the young Vongola Decimo had sometime for peace, or at least he thought. Nobody know's what is to come their way.

Tsuna was on his way home with Gokudera and Yamamoto and yet again Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto about pointless thing and yes, Tsuna was trying to calm him down. "Come on Gokudera-kun no need to fight" Tsuna said trying to calm him down.

"I-If Juudaime says so" Gokudera said turning away from Yamamoto with a small 'hmmph'.

The three boys arrived at Tsuna's house as the were planing to do homework together because as Yamamoto suggested the more the faster it would get done and Tsuna agreed but Gokudera did the 'if juudaime says so' again. Just as the boys were getting started as they heard "HAHI!(thump)" Haru yelled as she tripped down the stairs and then the boys came running out of Tsuna's room.

"Haru! what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked and started to run down stair but tripped and landed on top of Haru.

"Don't you remember Tsuna-san?! It's Haru's self appreciation day so I thought i would share the cake with you! After all you are my future husband" Haru said blushing in Tsuna's face not noticing that Tsuna fell on her while Tsuna was slowly backing away.

"Maa, maa~ the more the merrier, hahahaha!" Yamamoto said to Tsuna

"Shut up you stupid baseball freak," Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto

"Hahi? Where's Reborn-kun?" and just as Haru asked that Reborn came and jumped on Tsuna's Head.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna yelled

"Reborn-kun! it's Haru self appreciation day! do you want to join us?" Haru asked hoping he would say yes holding a giant box of cakes in his face.

"Sure," Reborn said with a smirk.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHA LAMBO-SAN IS THE BEST!" Lambo had yelled running around them with I-pin chasing him.

"Lambo Steal I-pin's candy!" I-pin said in an annoyed tone.

"Lambo, I-pin would you like to join us?" Haru asked

"AHHHH CAKE!" Lambo said drooling away

"I-pin would delighted!" I-pin said smiling and did a little bow and in no time everyone was in Tsuna's room having cake, the three boys did their homework with the help of Haru, Lambo and I-pin were running around the room and Reborn was just watching everyone but ignoring Lambo as usual. They all did this and had random conversations in between up until dinner (because Nana said to stay).

The atmosphere at dinner was pretty loud and jolly except for the corner Gokudera went to sit in as Bianchi was there practically feeding Reborn just as usual. After dinner everyone left (except for Reborn of course lol) so Tsuna had a shower to relax, brushed his teeth and just went to his room and got in his bed and was just looking at the ceiling until he fell asleep...Thats when everything started.

"_Teehee, this boy looks perfect Mei-Mei," said a strange girl "_

_*Smirk*You are sure right Rykui," Said another strange one, the both had a grin on their face staring at Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if this was happening but he didn't end up remembering except for two things. It was at 12am every night and those girls laughs._

At midnight Tsuna woke up looking lifeless and the noise of his foot steps woke up Reborn, so Reborn thought to keep an eye on him just in case. Tsuna made is way to Nami-middle school, with Reborn following him. He broke into the school super easy, Reborn worried a lot especially since he wasn't in HDM and he started to worry more when Hibari came out of nowhere and Tsuna completely ignored him.

"Baby, what's wrong with the herbivore?" Hibari asked Reborn just as he noticed him.

"Dunno, but it doesn't look too good," Reborn replied with worry just written all over his face. So Reborn continued following Tsuna and even Hibari joined out of curiousity. Tsuna ended up at the roof of the school and stopped in the middle. Suddenly flames came out of his forehead and hands (somehow managed to brings his gloves and vongola ring) but they weren't Sky flames they were pure black and made him shoot blood from where the flames were coming from, his vongola gloves and ring changed to something completely different, they were pure black except for the border and the writing which looks like it was make from blood, the word made out the word 'death', Tsuna was more lifeless as anyone could be and his eyes were black and red as well.

Tsuna opened his mouth and said "The flame of Death, finally unleashed," and with saying that he took off and apparently rampaged around Namimori. Reborn was really shocked, even Hibari was so shocked of what happened to the herbivore but he just left.

_"What is that," _Reborn thought looking worried_. "The flame of Death,"_


End file.
